kejutan di bulan april
by Dhini-Chan
Summary: cerita ini seram tapi kocak loh , ini adalah cerita ku yang pertama . maaf aja lah klo kurang bagus .


**KEJUTAN  
>di Bulan April<br>**

**Text and illustrations copyright © Andini yudistyaningrum/dhini-chan/mt #abaikan**

**facebook : andini yudistyaningrum *promosi***

Hello^^ ... alhamdulillah saia sudah memutar otaku sampai 360 derajat ,buat bikin cerita ini #dilempar kayu *memang nya roda yang berputar 360 derajat * "aww..gak sakit" :P , mmm maksudnya udah berjuang berat gitu deh #dilempar bata *jiah , , memang nya narik truk ,pake berjuang berat segala* "aww...sakit tau,bisa gak sih gak pake kekerasan" == ,= = pundung/depresi #abaikan  
>Pokok nya intinya , saia mesti berimajinasi gitu , dan memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baru biar cerita nya lebih menarik .<p>

PERHATIAN : Mohon tidak menirukan karakter karakter dalam cerita ini , XD

SELAMAT MEMBACA YA ... :D

**Tokoh yang gak jelas :**

Miss Kun-kun = kuntilanak  
><strong>abang ocong <strong>= pocong**  
>dokter ngesot = <strong>kaya suster ngesot gitu , tapi yang berperannya laki-laki

.

.

.

Malam hari itu , hujan sangat deras di sertai kilatan petir dan kencangnya angin . di tengah kebun nan luas terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar , yaitu rumah seoarang nenek , nenek nya Hungary , Hungary terpaksa tinggal di situ karena orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa minggu . Nenek nya juga sebenar nya sedang tidak ada di rumah nya karena sedang mengikuti arisan yang di adakan di rumah nenek nya si Amrik . Ternyata si Hungary gak sendiri loh , tapi di temenin sama si Taiwan . Si Taiwan itu ke sana di ajak hungary karena dia gak mau tinggal di rumah sendirian takut ada apa-apa , sekalian juga sambil ngerjain Pr nya .

"eh , Taiwan ! dikau sudah belum ngerjain tugas dari si macan belum ?" kata si Hungary sambil membuka pr nya.

"belum tuh , soal nya susah-susah , eh...kamu jangan ngomong kaya gitu , ntar kualat loh" kata si Taiwan sambil mendengarkan music MP3 bermusikan lagu klasic

"ah ... biarin aja , abis dia galak amat sih ..." katanya dengan cuek

Tiba – tiba lampu yang tadi menyala mendadak mati , si Hungary dan Taiwan pun berteriak sangat nyaring . dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI..."

"eh , Hungary suara apa tuh ? ane takut .. lu sih tadi kualat" kata si Taiwan

"pliss deh , jangan ngebahas dulu ke situ , sekarang kita cari cara buat ngusir tu si miss kun-kun"  
>kata si Hungary sebel , karena Taiwan menganggap semua ini perbuatannya<p>

"aku punya ide ,gimana kalo si miss kun-kun itu akau kasih kaus kaki yang belum aku cuci selama 3 bulan , di jamin ampuh tu" sambil mengedipkan matanya

"ok" kata si hungary berbisik  
>"1...2...3... LEMPAR ! kata si Hunggary dan Taiwan berteriak<p>

Di lempar lah kaus kaki itu tepat pada hidung nya , si miss kun-kun pun jatuh pingsan tergeletak ke bawah lantai .

"cepat Hungary ayo kita lari,keburu si sodaqo itu sadar , eh...maksudnya si kun-kun itu sadar" katanya langsung lari .

Tapi sayang , ketika si hungary ingin keluar dan mengejar si Taiwan , si hungary di kejar oleh abang ocong , si hungary spontan takut dan langsung masuk ke dalam lemari , abang ocong pun mengejarnya , dan ketika menutup pintu lemari tak sengaja kepalanya abang ocong terjepit .

"ARGGHHHHHH..." teriak abang ocong

" kaya nya aku kenal deh suaranya" kata si hungary bertanya tanya dalam hatinya

Dan ketika ingin keluar si hungary memegang sebuah benda seperti rambut dan berteriak  
>"a..a..pa ini ?"<p>

"ini rambut neng ... ik..ik...ik..ik..." sambil tertawa

Si hungary pun keluar dari lemari , tetapi rambut yang di pegangnya menyangkut di tangan nya dan tak sengaja si hungary pun menarik tangannya sampai rambut itu pun rontok sebagian

MAKIN SERU YA CERITANYA XDD

Hungary pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak memanggil manggil nama Taiwan

"Taiwan , Taiwan di mana you !" katanya sangat keras

Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari Taiwan

Ketika dia ingin keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang telah di lewati nya , si hungary pun merasa menginjak sesuatu , apakah itu ?

"dokter bedah...! eh ..eh , dokter hewan...! eh..salah . peace... maksud nya dokter ngesot ...

Si hungary melompat-lompat di atas tangan si dokter ngesot karena ketakutan , lalu dia pun lari ke atas .

Ketika ke atas ia melihat si Taiwan mau melompat dari lantai 5 sampai ke bawah dan ketika dia mau mengejar nya si Taiwan langsung melompat .

"Taiwan!" teriak nya sambil menangis dan melihat kea rah si Taiwan melompat .  
>hungary bingung karena tidak ada darah atau pun mayat yang tergeletak di sana , tetapi hanya sebuah aspal yang seperti biasa dia lihat .<p>

Hungary menangis tersedu sedu dan berteriak memanggil nama Taiwan  
>seketika itu lampu menyala sangat terang dan di sertai dengan lampu lampu yang sangat indah berjajaran menbentuk sebuah bacaan April mop . di situ juga di lengkapi dengan beraneka macam kue yang berbentuk kue dolphin , kue keluarga besar hetalia , dan masih banyak lagi yang di beri choco chip,keju,coklat,butiran meses ceres,blubbery,strowbery, dan lain lain .<p>

Hungary pun berhenti dari tangisan nya itu , dan terkesan melihat semua nya . hungary pun berbalik badan karena mendengar nyanyian lagu lagu . di situ nampaklah Taiwan , Denmark , Inggris , Indon , liectenstein , Ice land , jepang dan masih banyak lagi

"oh...jadi kalian ya , yang membuat semua ini . dan yang membuat jantung ku sampai mau copot!"  
>kata nya sambil menjewer teman-temannya .<p>

"bukan mereka tapi saya !" kata si inggris "kamu gak senang dengan apa yang aku berikan ini"

Hungary pun kaget dengan perkataan si inggris karena sangat menyentuh hati nya dia bingung haruska marah karena teman teman nya menjahilinya sampai jantung nya mau copot atau dia harus senang dan bahagia karena teman teman nya memberi kejutan yang membuat hati nya merasa seperti orang yang kesurupan #di gampar , maksudnya seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Oh , gak kok . Aku Cuma agak sebel aja , kalian sih kasih kejutan yang buat aku jantung nya pengen copot aja" kata si hungary membela diri .

"eh hungary , kaget sih kaget . tapi...lihat nih gara gara perbuatanmu rambutku pada rontok,jadi pusing tau , dasar bolokokok" kata si indon sambil memerlihat kan rambut yang tadi di tarik hungary

"sorry denk , abis aku kaget...banget" si hungary bersujud .

"eh...kalo mau sholat tuh di masjid , jangan di sini. Gak enak tuh di lihatin banyak orang" kata si Denmark

"eh Taiwan , bukan nya tadi kamu lompat ? , kenapa masih sehat walafiat" kata nya si hungary heran

"tadi di pasang jaring jaring di lantai 4 , jadi aja gak apa apa"

"oh gitu ya... kamu juga tadi kenapa , aku teriak teriak gak ngebalas" kata si hungary manyun

"asal nya sih saia tidak tau kalo keluarga besar hetalia ngebuat kaya ginian dan membuat kamu ka.."

"apa buktinya ?"hungary menyela

"buktinya pas aku lempar kaus kaki tepat pada hidung nya , ngapain coba aku lempar kaus kaki kalo gitu" kata Taiwan dengan santai

"HUNGARY ! liat perbuatan kamu, tangan ku jadi bengkak ! kata si Jepang yang tadi berperan sebagai dokter ngesot"

"iya nih , kepala gw juga jadi gak bias di gerakin" kata si , liectenstein .

"iya , iya ... maaf ya teman teman . jangan marah ya~ !" hungary nyegir dan kemudian langsung sujud mohon ampun . "peace , damai ya , damai ..."

"APRIL MOP !~~~~~ " keluarga besar hetalia bersorak"

Haha... gimana ? campur aduk ya ... , ada senang , sedih , kecewa , marah , mentega , terigu , telur #gaplok .

**beri aku review ya biar makin semangat aku nerusinnya, dan juga biar aku tau apa pendapat kalian tentang fict ku yang satu ini. NO FLAME! tapi aku menerima saran yang baik dan berguna bagiku.**

**Okelah, makasih, Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya … arigatoo , xie-xie , kamsahamnida , thank you , dank u intinya makasih **


End file.
